auror for psyco Ghost
by Riyurey
Summary: menjadi auror itu tidak mudah. jika setiap hari hal mengerikan akan selalu kau rasakan. menjadi makanan manusia tanpa jasad. bahkan diantara mereka selalu menginginkanmu. LeoN/ Navi/ VIXX/ BXB / yaoi Spiritual/Romance/Horor/


Hakyeon x (Secret)

Leo x N

OR

Ravi x N

"Akh ...hah ...hah..." suara nafas berat seorang namja memecah keheningan malam yang sunyi itu.

"Jangan ... akh ...sudah ...kumohon ...aku lelah ...akh " pekikan nyaring yang terdengar malam itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana seorang namja tergeletak lemah di kamar mandi. Terlihat sesosok bayangan putih dengan hawa mencekam sedang menikmati acara makan malamnya. Tubuh telanjangnya hanya berdiam pasrah saat sesosok hawa dingin itu terus mengecup, mengigit, dan menghabisi lehernya tanpa henti hingga pelan-pelan matanya terasa berat dan kemudian pingsan tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang masih polos akibat acara mandi yang tertunda.

Hakyeon POV

"Uh ...kepalaku" saat aku bangun dari tidurku ani ...mungkin pingsan kurasa aku berada di kamar mandi saat terakhir kali ku ingat. Bangun pelan-pelan dan melakukan aktivitas mandi seperti biasa di pagihari. Kulihat bagaimana tubuhku terlihat kurus, pucat, dan letih ?

Menjadi _auror_ sangatlah sulit bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari ada hantu menyeramkan yang akan selalu memakan aura merah pekat yang kumilki. Mereka akan memakanku setiap ada kesempatan. Bagi para hantu, aku adalah sumber makanan lezat untuk mereka. Dengan memakanku mereka akan memilki energi. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa energi itu bagi mereka. Yang membuatku heran saat mereka menggigitku, tubuhku terasa terhipnotis dan tidak mampu menggerakkan apapun.

"hem ...sakit sekali" alisku mengernyit saat kulihat bagaimana leherku terlihat hitam akibat perlakuan hantu itu semalam. Bekas itu nampak halus tapi sangat sakit saat disentuh. Hantu itu terus memakan auraku selama hampir 30 menit kurasa, benar-benar rakus sekali. "apa aku harus pakai sweter ...? kenapa hantu itu harus mengigit leherku ? " dengan kesal aku aku segera berpakaian rapi. "sudahlah ... ! hari ini adalah wawancara kerja, tak perlu takut pada apapun haekyeon. Kau harus semangat. Hwaitting !."

Author POV

Haekyeon namja baik hati dan selalu tersenyum merupakan seorang _auror_ , gelar bagi manusia spesial yang mampu memberikan jiwanya untuk para makhluk dingin menyeramkan berhawa negatif. Sejak usia 5 tahun dirinya terus menjadi santapan para makhluk tanpa jiwa. Hakyeon hanya bisa pasrah, bertahun-tahun orang tua hakyeon berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya pada cenayang ataupun paranormal tapi hasilnya nihil. Makhluk tanpa jiwa itu tidak berhenti untuk menghisap jiwanya. Hakyeon sudah terbiasa, saat masih kecil akan berteriak ketakutan saat para hantu berusaha untuk menghisap jiwanya. Hantu itu sangat menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan hakyeon dengan tubuh terbalut busana putih lusuh dengan tangan kulit tanpa daging hingga hanya terlihat tulang dengan kepala tertancap pisau daging berusaha meraih hakyeon yang hanya bisa menangis dengan nafas tercekik. Itu ingatan hakyeon pertamakali saat dia tahu dirinya menarik bagi para makhluk tanpa jiwa itu.

Tapi, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu berkat usaha kedua orangtuanya yang khawatir dengan keadaanya, hakyeon sadar dia merupakan manusia yang spesial. Salah seorang paranormal pernah berkata pada hakyeon untuk terus berlatih menyembunyikan auranya. Aura yang dimilki hakyeon berwarna merah pekat seperti darah dan cenderung hitam, menyebabkan para makhluk tanpa jiwa tertarik untuk menghisabnya. Usaha keras hakyeon lakukan untuk terus berlatih menyembunyikan auranya. Hingga saat ini dia berusia 24 th para hantu itu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Tetapi hal itu tidak menjamin karena hanya hantu sangat jahat yang mampu melihat aura yang telah disembunyikannya, hingga setidaknya harus merelakan tubuhnya dinikmati oleh mereka, para makhluk tanpa jiwa yang memiliki kekuatan negatif sangat pekat atau bisa dikatakan _psyco_ . Karena jika tidak, makhluk itu akan menganggunya atau mungkin membunuhnya. Sangat menyeramkan, setidaknya tiga hari sekali salah satu mahluk halus itu datang padanya, dan hakyeon hanya bisa pasrah saat keesokan harinya dia terbangun dengan luka memar hitam ditubuhnya. Meskipun kehidupannya dipenuhi kisah horor tapi hakyeon adalah namja manis yang selalu tersenyum, dia tidak akan memperlihatkan ketakutannya pada siapapun, hanya keluarga dan sepupunya yang tahu jika hakyeon spesial, teman-teman sekolah dan kuliahnya dulu bahkan tidak ada yang tahu.

Di pagi hari yang sejuk di musim gugur, banyak sekali pejalan kaki menikmati udara segar dan anak- anak sekolah bahkan orang-orang disibukkan dengan aktivitas pagi seperti ke kantor atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. "hem ...aku suka musim gugur" dengan senyum manis yang menawan, hakyeon terus berjalan menikmati paginya tanpa sadar banyak pasang mata namja ataupun yeoja melihat kearahnya dengan kagum, entah itu manusia ataupun _**makhluk halus**_. Hakyeon sangat menarik bagi siapapun, paras dan hatinya seperti kapas halus yang diterbangkan oleh angin di musim gugur, bersih dan lembut.

tanpa sengaja saat hakyeon akan menyeberang jalan pandangannya bertemu.

DEG ...

DEG ..

DEG ..

Seseorang dengan tinggi tegap berpakaian serba hitam

dengan hodie yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya,

mata setajam singa dengan iris hitam kemerahan itu

terus mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada iris coklat milik hakyeon.

Tanpa sadar, keringat dingin milik hakyeon mengaliri pelipisnya angin sejuk musim gugur tidak berpengaruh apapun nafas hakyeon terasa berat dan ketakutan. Hakyeon sangat ketakutan tetapi berusaha untuk menahannya, tidak mungkin baginya berteriak minta tolong. Hakyeon akan dianggap gila...

Jarak antara dirinya dengan namja itu begitu jauh, tetapi hakyeon dapat merasakan seolah orang itu ingin membunuhnya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang hakyeon memutar arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa peduli banyak orang yang tertabrak olehnya, sambil minta maaf hakyeon terus berlari. Hakyeon takut mahluk itu menyadari siapa dirinya, sebelum terlambat dan auranya terlihat, lari adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah hakyeon berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Bus yang ditumpanginya kini sedikitnya mampu untuk membantu menjauhkan hakyeon dengan makhluk itu.

"Baiklah ..! Hakyeon-shi anda telah diterima di perusahaan kami, mohon kerjasamanya. Untuk berikutnya saya akan memberikan berkas-berkas ini yang akan anda baca sebagai peraturan perusahaan dan pekerjaan apa saja yang nantinya akan ada kerjakan" hakyeon menerima berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh seseoarang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi atasannya. Wawancara hakyeon berjalan dengan lancar dan hakyeon langsung diterima, sangat luar biasa, karena wawancara tersebut merupakan tahapan terakhir hakyeon setelah sebelumnya mengikuti berbagai tes memasuki perusahaan. Perusahaan ini tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Hakyeon melamar menjadi seorang staf akuntan.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, hakyeon segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat agar dapat bangun pagi. Hakyeon tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya dia bekerja.

Setelah memasuki lift hakyeon segera menekan tombol angka 11, lantai dimana apartemennya berada.

 _Ting .._

Hakyeon keluar dari lift dengan agak tergesa karena entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya sejak ia memasuki lift tadi.

Srak ..kling...

Srak ...kling..

Srak ...kling ...

Hakyeon mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara benda tajam yang beradu dengan lantai keramik terus menggema di lantai koridor dimana hakyeon berada. Koridor itu sangat sepi dan cahaya yang redup menimbulkan perasaan was-was bagi hakyeon karena suara itu seakan mendekat ...dan mendekat ..hakyeon telah sampai di depan pintu nomor 1305 dan segera membuka tasnya mencari kunci apartemennya.

" cepatlah .. cepatlah ..., dimana kunci kunci uh "

Suara itu seakan menggema semakin dekat dan hakyeon gemetar ketakutan keringat dingin di tangannya menyebabkan kunci yang berhasil ia temukan di tasnya terjatuh.

Trang ... trang ..kricik ...

"uh ,,..." hakyeon menunduk untuk mengambil kuncinya yang terjatuh, tetapi ia urungkan saat tiba-tiba ia melihat ..

Tes

Tes

Tes ..

"Da ..da ..darah." tangan hakyeon semakin bergetar dan dia tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Hakyeon yakin itu adalah darah yang berasal dari sesuatu dari mahluk itu. Hakyeon dengan padangan menatap lantai hanya bisa pasrah karena sepertinya hantu itu yang mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"AKH ..." hakyeon memekik takut saat wajah hantu itu berada tepat dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah yang di aliri darah. Bau pekat cairan darah mnyeruak memasuki hidung hakyeon, ia yang ingin muntah tapi berusaha dia tahan.

"A a ..apa maumu ?" dengan sedikit keberanian hakyeon bertanya. Pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat benda tajam serupa kapak besar berada di tangan kiri mahluk itu. Hakyeon kembali terkejut saat ingatannya kembali berputar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flashback on

Suara mobil sirine polisi dan ambulan sangat ramai sore itu saat hakyeon berjalan pulang. Sepertinya ada kasus pembunuhan mengingat banyaknya polisi di area apartemen Blok A, sekitar 500 meter dari gedung apartemen hakyeon. Hakyeon penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya pada salah satu _ahjumma_ yang kebetulan berada disamping hakyeon. "Um...permisi _ahjumma_ , apakah terjadi sesuatu ?". ahjumma yang terlihat panik itu menoleh kearah hakyeon dan mengatakan "yah, ada pembunuhan, sepertinya pembunuhan massal" setelah mengakatan itu _ahjumma_ kembali menjelaskan. " _ahjumma_ tidak tahu pelakunya namja atau yeoja tapi kudengar dia membunuh seluruh keluarganya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit jiwa" Hakyeon terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan _ahjumma_ barusan.

"apa ...apakah pembunuh itu berhasil ditangkap?"

"Kurasa tidak, pembunuh itu berhasil kabur" entah mengapa hakyeon terlihat shock dan takut.

Fashback off

"Ka ...kau ...Manusia?" hakyeon semakin ketakutan saat sesosok mahluk didepannya ini ternyata tidak menapaki lantai, dan ingatan tentang kaburnya pembunuh masal di dekat apartemennya semakin menambah ketakutan hakyeon.

TBC

Rcl jusseyo ...

...

TBC


End file.
